A Leap Of Fate
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: A One-shot Modern College AU: One fine morning both Azula and Katara decide it's time to do the laundry. Problem is, neither of the two have ever touched a laundry machine.


It had been only three days since Azula arrived at Rockshire University. The campus, a rather large series of buildings sprawled throughout the rural area. Azula found the setting to be ill-suited for a campus that specialized in areas urban business, marketing, and cooperation.

That was after all what she decided to go there for—aspiring to be only the school's best business major (minoring in psychology ofcourse)...a straight A, top-of-her-classes goal.

It would be…awkward not having Mai and Ty-Lee around to converse and discuss matters with. Back in their high school and middle school—and quite possibly elementary school—days Azula would always present to them her projects before showing them to the rest of the class. Or recite her speeches and presentations in front of them first.

Likewise the two would consult her when they needed aid on their own work.

The three always worked on projects together.

And for it, always got top marks.

But their group had parted-ways. Their interests and specialties pulling them in different directions. Ty-Lee set off to a sports-savvy school where she could best take her gymnast skills to the next level—the girl, setting her self-expectations high, was going for gold medals.

Azula taught her well.

Mai had chosen to take the art route. Though her university specialized more in the fine arts—painting and the like. But she attended for their musical classes. And if that fell through, Mai vowed that she'd study in the mathematical field—but she had no career plan in that field.

No less the three promised not to let their group deteriorate completely, each vowing stop by each other's campus at least once in the year. Azula had already taken to planning how the three would be spending their winter break and their summer holiday.

She looked at her calendar. 3 days in indeed. And the frat boys had already managed to piss her off with their loud party music (that could be heard clear across the campus from any and all locations) and their excessive drinking and their astounding ability to neglect any and all responsibilities that came their way.

Azula decided with herself, that they weren't fit to attend such a prestigious college. They probably had their parents pay them in.

Of course Azula had some help from her father (mostly to get a one-person dorm room)—but she prided herself in the fact that her brains and initiative were what landed her in the university at the end of the day.

Azula picked up her small basket of clothing and wandered down the hall; _first task—find the laundry machine within her dormitory complex. Second task—actually do the laundry_.

 _They'd likely be in the dorm's little rec center_. That was it, that's where she'd seen them; the complex's rec center was essentially a foyer with a plasma-screen tv or two, a couple of sofas, a pool table, and—if Azula had it right—two washing machines and dryers.

She really hadn't been to the dorm recreation center as didn't have anyone to talk to yet…and honestly, didn't know if she ever would.

Ty-Lee had always been the one to introduce she and Mai to new people. The two of them had trouble making friends; Mai due to her quietness and Azula due to her intimidating, I'm-above-you composure.

Azula set her laundry basket down next on the floor and studied the machine quizzically. She'd never had to do her own laundry before—it had always been a task for her daddy's housemaids.

Moreover it wasn't a start of the art thing (like the one at home) either—old fashioned, with many knobs, the kind one would place their cloths in from the top.

"First time doing laundry on your own." Came a voice from behind. A voice that belonged to a some-what tall girl clade in a baby blue blazer, a white button down shirt, and a matching pencil skirt. Her overall appearance tidy and neat—the kind of person she'd typically associate with.

Azula couldn't stop the color from rising slightly in her cheeks. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her black slacks.

"That sucks, because I also don't have a clue what I'm doing." The woman continued. "I'm here to become an accountant, not a cleaning lady."

"Imagine that." Azula allowed herself a brief chuckle. "Two sophisticated business majors who can't figure out how to push a couple of buttons and turn a few knobs."

"Are we even supposed to turn the knobs at all!?" The girl laughed, she held out a hand. "I'm Katara."

She shook Katara's hand, "Azula."

"Pleasure to meet you." she added, fingering the string of pearls around her neck. "I haven't had anyone to talk to since parting ways with Ty—my old friends. One went to art school and the other some sporty place…"

"Same here." Katara nodded. "Aang, he's taking a philosophy course and minoring in art. He's going to the same college as my older brother."

"How old is he, what's he majoring in? Perhaps he knows Zuko…my older brother."

"Oh well, he started college late so if your brother is also two years older, they probably wouldn't. Sokka's going for culinary arts. He's the meat and sarcasm guy." She pressed on. "My other friend Toph is attending Wiltzer College, wants to be a professional wrestler…I don't understand her at all."

"I think that's where Ty-Lee is attending." Azula recalled.

"Maybe they'll meet each other."

"It's possible." Azula nodded. "And, perhaps we can figure this one out together." She motioned to the two piles of unwashed clothing.

"Well I hope so." Katara scratched her head.

Azula drew a pair of red reading glasses out of her pocket—Zu-Zu had dubbed them her 'dorky librarian' before he left for college two years prior. He was one to talk seeing as he graduated from the tech-school, and with top marks at that.

She pushed them on over the bridge of her nose and leaned in to read the small lettering on the laundry machine.

"Cute." Katara smiled. "The glasses I mean. They match your shirt."

"That was the idea." Azula replied with a hastily added thank you.

Katara went back to eyeing the knobs. "Do you think we should put it on 'easy care'?"

Azula shrugged. "I was thinking that we should set it on 'casuals'…" She looked at the knob to the left, "no clue about the temperature."

"Do we even have laundry detergent with us?" Katara asked. "I know I forgot mine in my dorm room. I had one job right!?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we can just use mine…whenever we figure the settings out." She tossed her cloths in with Katara's.

"Pretty sure we're supposed to keep the reds and blues separate. Right?" Katara mumbled.

"Better safe than sorry, I suppose." Azula took to placing her clothing in the other machine.

"So this is it huh? The university life." Katara mused in a sing-song voice.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Azula replied so flatly Mai would have had to give her props.

Up until now, that tone of voice never earned her a laugh. "A real joy." Katara agreed sarcastically.

"What are you doing!?" Azula exclaimed as Katara hit the start button on her machine.

"Choosing random settings and hoping for the best." Katara shrugged. "Don't worry, I remembered to use _your_ detergent before starting it."

"You probably didn't even use that right."

"I know."

"You're turn." Katara pointed, "take a leap of fate and push random buttons."

Azula snickered; what was the worst that could happen? She could ruin her expensive cloths, of course. But on the bright side Ozai'd have to buy her new ones and he'd learn his lesson about sending her off into the world unprepared. "Alright then, I suppose I will."


End file.
